se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
François Mitterrand/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver François Mitterrand - Mao Zedong.jpg| En février 1961, François Mitterrand effectue un voyage à Pékin pour rencontrer Mao Zedong, fondateur de la République populaire de Chine. Ce voyage l'aura beaucoup marqué. Il sera d'ailleurs l'artisan de la reconnaissance de la Chine par la France en 1964. Le pays ne sera cependant reconnu par les Nations unies qu'en 1971. 20minutes.fr Li Xiannian - Sin imagen.jpg| French president Francois Mitterrand (L) welcomes Chinese President Li Xiannian (R) upon his arrival for a four-day visit in France, on November 9, 1987 at Orly airport, outside Paris. / AFP / PHILIPPE Deng Xiaoping - François Mitterrand.jpg| Vice-Chairman of the CPC Central Committee Deng Xiaoping (L) met with the visiting Leader of the Socialist Party of France Francois Mitterrand on February 12th, 1981. people.com.cn François Mitterrand - Jiang Zemin.jpg| President Jiang Zemin and French President Mitterrand exchanged gifts at Hôtel de Marigny on Sept 9, 1984. China Daily Information Corea del Norte * Ver François Mitterrand - Kim Il-sung.jpg| Entrevue entre François Mitterrand et Kim Il-sung, février 1981 (source : Naenara) Japón * Ver François Mitterrand - Hirohito.jpg| El viaje de F. Mitterrand a Japón, resumen del día: llegada de la pareja presidencial al palacio imperial para una cena de gala, apretón de manos mitterrand-Hirohito, presentación de los invitados. Ina.fr Akihito - François Mitterrand.jpg| France - Mitterrand Supports Japan's U.N.Role. AP Archive François Mitterrand - Zenkō Suzuki.jpg| M. François Mitterrand, Président de la République, et M. Zenko Suzuki, Premier ministre du Japon. Palais d’Akasaka. (Photo : Elysée/service photographique) François Mitterrand - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| Economic Summit leaders at the Imperial Palace Gardens in Tokyo, Japan (left to right) Jacques Delors, Bettino Craxi, Rudolphus Lubbers, Helmut Kohl, President Reagan, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Francois Mitterrand, Margaret Thatcher, Brian Mulroney. 5/5/86. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum François Mitterrand - Noboru Takeshita.jpg| 8 Leaders: At the Hunt club from left are Jacques Deiors; Ciriaco De Mita; Margaret Thatcher; Ronald Reagan; Brian Mulroney; Francois Mitterrand; Noboru Takeshita and Helmut Kohl. (detalle de foto). McConnell, Colin François Mitterrand - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| "SIETE + UNO". Londres. 17 de julio de 1991. La primera fila (de izquierda a derecha): G. Bush, M. Gorbachev, J. Major, F. Mitterand, G. Kohl; segunda fila: J.Dellor, J.Andreotti, J.Malruni, T.Kayfu, R.Lubbers (detalle de foto). © Fundación Gorbachov 2010 François Mitterrand - Kiichi Miyazawa.jpg| François Mitterrand & Kiichi Miyazawa. G7 enjeux. Ina Politique Tsutomu Hata - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Tsutomu Hata gestures during his talk with French President Francois Mitterrand. François Mitterrand - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| Tomiichi Murayama, lBill Clinton, François Mitterrand (detalle de foto), (Afp) Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver François Mitterrand - Suharto.jpg| Bersama Presiden Francois Mitterrand dan Dirjen FAO Edouard Saouma di Markas FAO, Roma. pucuk.wordpress.com Asia del Sur India * Ver François Mitterrand - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Interview Indira Gandhi. Ina Politique François Mitterrand - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| François Mitterrand en Inde. Ina Politique Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Golda Meir - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Golda Meir meets with French Socialist Party First Secretary Francois Mitterand on Mitterand's birthday. The meeting took place during the Socialist Party delegation's visit to Israel. Menachem Begin - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Francois Mitterrand (L) confers 04 March 1982 at Jerusalem Plaza hotel with Israeli Premier Menahem Begin. Mitterrand travelled in 1982 to Jerusalem to defend, in front of the Knesset, the principle of both a Palestinian state and an Israel reassured inside recognized and accepted borders. Isaac Shamir - Sin imagen.jpg| The Prime Minister of Israel Yitzhak Shamir and French President Francois Mitterrand in Palais de l'Elysee in Paris. They met during an Shamir's official visit on February 22, 1989. Isaac Rabin - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Francois Mitterrand (R) chats with Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin (L) during a meeting at the Elysee presidential palace, on July 6, 1994, in Paris. François Mitterrand - Shimon Peres.jpg| LANDES. François Mitterrand reçoit Shimon Peres (Ministre des affaires étrangères israélien), à Latche, le 3 septembre 1993. JEAN-LOUIS DUZERT Palestina * Ver François Mitterrand - Yasser Arafat.jpg| En 1989, François Mitterrand est le premier chef d'Etat occidental à recevoir Yasser Arafat. Il le recevra à nouveau en juillet 1999 (ci-dessus). 2 ans et demi plus tard s'ouvre à Madrid une conférence de paix. Israéliens, Palestiniens -des territoires occupés, et non de l'OLP- , Jordaniens et Syriens se rencontrent sous le co-parrainage de George Bush (père) et de Mikhaïl Gorbatchev. Reuters Siria * Ver Hafez al-Assad - Sin imagen.jpg| En una cena de bienvenida para el presidente francés, Assad dijo: "No se puede lograr paz mientras una parte de los territorios árabes esté ocupada y una parte de nuestro pueblo árabe esté sometida a la opresión". Publicado: 27 de noviembre de 1984 Turquía * Ver François Mitterrand - Turgut Özal.jpg| Le Président de la République de Turquie à l’époque, Turgut Özal et le Président de la République Française François Mitterrand à l’occasion de la signature de l’accord bilatéral visitent la bibliothèque Tevfik Fikret. gsl.gsu.edu.tr Fuentes Categoría:François Mitterrand